Assistant In Evil
by AussieMacFan
Summary: MacGyver gives up his lounge to a young girl with secrets. My first published FanFic. :D


**No copyright intended, I do not own MacGyver or any of the characters, only my own, Sammy Johnson.**

* * *

MacGyver walks over to the door of his houseboat after hearing a knock.

"_Please help me, don't let him find me! It wasn't my fault!"_ a young girl with curly hair says franticly.

MacGyver pulls her inside quickly; he shuts the door behind them and escorts her inside, observing to himself that she couldn't be more than 14 years old.

"_He's after me. Don't let him find me. He'll kill me_!" She continues quickly.

MacGyver interrupts, "_Ok! Ok!_ _Calm down!_ Who's after you?" he asks, sitting her on his lounge.

"_Murdoc,_ he's a pro…" she starts.

MacGyver finishes her sentence, "professional killer, I know. Why's he after _you?_" he asks.

"You know him?" she asks.

"Um, yeah. Name's MacGyver, by the way." He says.

"Hi, I'm Crystal." The girl says.

"_Crystal,_ good name. Um, can I get you something to eat, or drink?" MacGyver asks, walking over to his fridge.

"Um, yeah, a drink _would_ be good, what have you got?" Crystal asks.

"Well, I haven't got much. How about some orange juice?" MacGyver asks.

"Sure, thanks." She says.

MacGyver pours a glass for her, and then for himself, he puts the orange juice back in the fridge and takes the glass over to her.

"So, why _is_ Murdoc after you?" MacGyver asks.

Crystal takes a sip of her drink, she looks at him, he clears some space and sits down on his coffee table.

"How do _you_ know Murdoc?" she asks.

"Well, it's a long story, but, he's been after me for about 15 years. How about _you?_" MacGyver says.

"_Ok, ok._ He thinks I told _someone,_ that he was after them, but _I didn't._" Crystal says.

"Do you know who _did?"_ MacGyver asks.

"Yeah, but, they_ lied_ to him. Murdoc suspected them _first._ They told him_ I_ did it. And _he_ believed them." Crystal says.

A few hours later, it is decided that Crystal would stay with MacGyver for the time being. MacGyver offered to sleep on the lounge, Crystal was offered his bed. Crystal insisted on sleeping on his lounge. They are now sitting on the lounge eating dinner.

"So, you don't go to school?" MacGyver asks.

"Well, I do, but I'm only here temporarily. I'm from Australia; it's the Christmas holidays over there." Crystal explains.

"Australia, I've always wanted to go there, is it as beautiful as everyone says it is?" MacGyver asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Crystal says.

"So what grade are you in, at school?" MacGyver asks.

"Year 8." Crystal replies.

"You like school?" MacGyver asks, interested in her story.

"Yeah, it's ok." Crystal says, finishing her meal.

"Have many friends?" MacGyver asks, finishing his meal as well.

"Yeah, I've got a few." Crystal says.

Around an hour later MacGyver heads up to bed. Crystal heads to the lounge. At around 1:00 AM, Crystal sneaks outside into the dark marina. She walks towards a shadowy figure.

"Morning." Crystal says.

"Done yet?" asks the man, the shadows hiding his face.

"No. But, he's so sweet, why do you want to kill him?" Crystal asks.

"Because, he killed me, one too many times." The man says.

"Be careful, they have your file, Thornton will probably try to get in contact with him as soon as possible. He's hard to kill." Adds the man.

"Don't you think I know what I'm doing?" Crystal asks.

"Just hurry up and get rid of him, then we're gone." The man says.

"Same time, tomorrow night?" Crystal asks.

The man nods and leaves.

Crystal returns to the lounge and goes to sleep. A few hours later Crystal wakes up, the sun has already risen, about an hour ago. She sneaks upstairs to MacGyver's room. She walks in silently, the beds empty, she walks out.

She looks around, "Morning." Says a voice behind her, causing her to jump.

"Morning." She smiles.

"Sorry, if I scared you." MacGyver says, noticing when she jumped.

"Oh, I'm ok, I'm just, jumpy." She says.

She walks downstairs, followed by MacGyver.

After breakfast there is a knock on the door. MacGyver walks over and lets Pete in.

"Uh, Crystal, this is my good…" MacGyver starts to introduce them.

Pete recognises the girl, she recognises him too. She runs to the door, and tears through the marina. She is closely followed by both the men. MacGyver tackles her to the ground.

"Let her go MacGyver." Says a voice, all too familiar to both of them.

"Murdoc." Pete says.

MacGyver looks up at Murdoc, who is pointing a gun at him. MacGyver stands slowly.

"Get back over there with Thornton." Murdoc says.

MacGyver does as he is told. They watch as Murdoc helps Crystal up. She stands close to him.

"Crystal, just a question, didn't _you_ say, Murdoc was _after_ you, he was going to _kill _you?" MacGyver asks.

Murdoc looks at her, "Crystal?" he asks.

"Sure, that was what my mum wanted to call me." Crystal says.

"That's no Crystal, her name's Sammy Johnson." Pete says.

"Thanks, tell the whole world my boring real name, why don't you?" Sammy says.

"Sammy Johnson?" MacGyver asks.

"That's what I came over to tell you." Pete says.

"Well, after all these years, I can finally get rid of you both." Murdoc says.

All four of them hear sirens, "How the heck…" MacGyver asks, not bothering to finish.

* * *

**What do you think? If I get a good response, I may continue. It's the first part of my first published story, go easy on me! :D**


End file.
